


Come Out and Play

by Thay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Dark, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, Incest, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Violence, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester, Young Love, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thay/pseuds/Thay
Summary: Dean has a duty above all else: to protect his little brother Sammy. He will go any lengths necessary to ensure his brother is safe, happy and satisfied. He will do whatever Sammy asks without batting an eye. It's how he's wired to work, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Because Sam is divine.Sam knows he can count on his brother to watch out for him. He knows he can count on Dean to avenge him. He can count on Dean for anything he needs. Dean, beautiful, strong, vulnerable Dean, will ask no questions. And Sammy will make sure no one hurts his big brother. Because Dean is divine.This is a story of Sam and Dean Winchester learning that their bond is unshakable and sacred. This is a story in which they stray down a dark path, but never away from each other. For they would follow each other anywhere, even if it leads them straight into hell. This is a story where Sam and Dean Winchester are devoted to no one but each other.(or: I listened to The Offspring and thought of these beautiful boys, and then I just had to write a violent teen romance AU. Enjoy it if you like the concept, I guess!)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. No one even knew it was really only you

Dean was a good soldier. His father knew that to be true ever since the kid was no older than 5. He’d listen, he’d follow orders, he wasn’t argumentative in any way, shape or form. There was no reason to worry about his boy not following his commands, under any circumstances. That is, of course, until Sam was able to speak.

John was proud of Dean’s commitment to his most important order - watch out for Sammy. Keep your brother safe. Dean followed that order day and night, at every moment, every second. His eyes wouldn’t spend a whole five minutes away from his little brother at any given point. He was always scanning the baby’s face for any signs of discomfort, grabbing at his arms and legs and torso to check for injuries or painful spots, sleeping with the little boy tight to his chest so that he wouldn’t cry or be vulnerable during the night. It was adorable as much as it was important, and John was glad his son knew how crucial the task of taking care of his little brother was. In the life they lived, they couldn’t afford to be careless for a second.

As Sam grew up, his stubbornness grew with him. He was always one to speak his mind. Not as much of a soldier as his older brother. Not as keen on following orders. No, on the contrary - his eyes had a defiant gleam from a very early age. One that wanted to say “go ahead, tell me what to do, and watch me do the opposite.”

And, as simply and naturally as breathing, Dean would side with him. Every time. It was never a bold move against his father’s decisions. No, Dean was too good a soldier to do that. It was simply the way he was wired. If Sammy wanted something, Dean would do it his way. It didn’t make sense to do anything else. It only made sense to make sure Sammy was safe, healthy and happy. He’d do whatever it took to ensure that.

John understood this dynamic very early on. It was clear as day, for anyone to see. It’s how they worked. And as he knew how important it was that they take care of one another, he decided it was for the best that he didn’t try to argue any of them into taking sides against each other at any given point. It was obviously a lost battle from the start, and perhaps that was for the best. It’s not like his sons were troublesome at all.

Then again, if he could take a glimpse at future events, he might have thought a little harder about this. He might have decided that it was best to cut this off from the start. Rough them up into listening to his commands, instead of each other. Make sure they knew they answered to him. He might have tried to chop off their deep, unshakable bond from the roots, at the very beginning, so that things wouldn’t stray away from his control.

But then again, he would have failed. He would have failed horribly every single time, for their tie and devotion to each other was never a choice. It was never something anyone could go against or do anything about. It was a fact of nature, as real, as solid and as unshakable as the oldest mountains of this very Earth. He could have tried, but he would have failed.

Because Dean was a good soldier, but it was Sammy he answered to.


	2. Tie your own rope

The first time they got a taste of it - of the dark, powerful, scary things they were able to do together -, Sammy was 12. He was a kid, and a good one too. Very smart, if a little bit of a nerd. And that was probably the reason he was targeted by that specific bully on that specific school day.

They’d been in town for a couple of days at most; it was their first week in the local public school. Perhaps if the other kids had taken a closer look at Sam, they would have seen him gravitate towards the older boy as soon as any break started. They would have noticed how they were together at all moments they could be, reluctantly parting ways at the door to Sam’s next class, and only then would they stray more than two feet away from each other. If they had seen that, they might have feared the taller, bulkier partner this little nerd had.

But Sammy was all alone and vulnerable when it happened. A tiny, bony little thing, hands in the pockets of pants that were too large on his hips as he made his way back from the bathroom. Empty halls, as every other kid was still in class. Perfect timing.

The taller, heavier kid definitely didn’t expect Sam to freeze into place as he lunged towards him. He didn’t expect Sam’s trained ears to catch the sound of the approaching footsteps as soon as he dashed in his direction. And he definitely never expected this scrawny little nerd to spin around and land a punch straight across his temple, one that had him bouncing back a couple of steps just as he was about to reach Sam’s back.

“Back off,” Sammy warned, lips curling angrily. Maybe the kid should have listened to him. But Sam was tiny, and as dark as his eyes looked, this boy wasn’t one to be intimidated by skinny little nerds. He had a reputation to maintain, and he figured Sam had to learn it. So he stepped forwards forcefully, all preteen anger and fists and knees.

Sam was definitely a harder target to beat than he anticipated, but he was still much too small. It wasn’t a fair fight and this boy knew it. He didn’t fight fair fights. It might have taken him much more energy than he thought it would, but soon enough he had Sammy pinned underneath his larger body, a cut in Sam’s forehead bleeding from where the kid had smashed it against the ground.

As he pulled his arm back to land his fist straight into Sam’s eye, Sammy’s face looked surprisingly calm. Dark and calm. It pissed him off. He could barely see the nerd take in a deep breath, never had the time to try and shush him before he was shouting at the top of his lungs.

“ _ DEAN! _ ”

His fist landed on Sam’s eye.

He smirked down at the small boy, anger curling inside him as Sam refused to scream, to cry, to give him any sort of recognition that he was defeated and in pain. His arm shot back to land another one, so decided to paint Sammy’s face purple and black that he never even heard the desperate, furious footsteps approaching through the halls.

But Sam heard it. Sam felt it. That’s why his face was even calmer, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, even as the second punch hit his cheek.

Two seconds later, the kid’s head was bouncing up and down from where he was violently thrown off Sam and onto the ground. He could feel the warmth pooling behind his head.

“Are you okay, Sammy? I’m gonna take care of you, just hang on, alright?” The kid heard a caring, nervous voice say as a knee pressed down against his throat, pinning him to the ground and cutting off his airflow entirely.

“I’m alright, Dean,” Sammy’s smile could be heard in his voice. “You can take care of him first.”

The boy knew he was doomed, even if he couldn’t see the way these boys were looking at each other. He didn’t have to see the shine in Dean’s eyes - the “I will do anything for you and I will keep you safe” kind of look -, or the dark fire behind Sam’s to understand what this nerd was saying behind his words.

He could hear what he meant.

_ Take him out. _

Dean’s beautiful green eyes swam into focus in front of the kid, blazing hatred, and it was the last thing he could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one more to kinda get a better look at what this story is all about. Got anything to say?

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a first chapter to this! I've already got more written but let's say this is a test drive and I'm not sure if I'm gonna keep adding to this or not. Oh well, if you enjoyed it, let me know!


End file.
